Unstoppable
by Oblivionokay
Summary: When Bernie isn't answering her phone and Serena is stuck on a night shift she begins to realise she couldn't be without Bernie, and begins to question is she really understands the meaning of true love.


_**So this has literally been sitting unfinished on my laptop for a majority of the summer and since being back at sixth form I've had no time! (my advice doesn't carry on 4 A level subjects unless you're prepared to have no life) so this is my second Berena fic, but this one will be the multi chapter as it may actually get updated even though they will only be small like. well anyway, i'll give you a little background on one aspect of this fic as unless you have read my nameless face saga (that posted on here) you will have no idea who nameless is. basically The nameless face is the killer in holby who gets rid of all the annoying or nasty characters but the staff of the hospitals don't actually know this and no one knows who it is apart from me (obviously) and 3 others who I told a few months ago when I met them (actual**_ baes _ **). oh, that went on a bit sorry!**_

 _ **anyways please review xx**_

 ** _Katie xx_**

* * *

Yesterday's newspaper lay on the ground just outside the hospital doors, it's pages rustling gently in the summer evening breeze. The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon sending up the shards of red and orange light which scattered the sky. It was the start of a Thursday night shift and no one particular was feeling the idea of working that night. Especially not Serena. She was sat in her office still trying to get through to Bernie who even after an hour of trying her phone, wasn't picking up. Serena was trying to think nothing of it but it was very unlike her.

The warmth of the day still lingered as the air stood heavy and humid. It was the worst kind of conditions to be running a hospital ward in. No one wanted to be stuck in a bed and none of the staff wanted to have run about too much. It wasn't pleasant. Serena put the phone down. That was the 15th phone called she'd tried to make to Bernie but was seemingly getting nowhere. She stood up and walked out of the building. She picked up the abandoned newspaper and began to read the front page. "Horror in Holby as the Nameless Face strikes again" Serena read the article underneath, she'd not been at work the day Jesse had been killed but she had sure heard about it, news travelled fast. No one was any closer to working out who this so-called Nameless face was but she sure hoped they'd find out soon, she hated to think about how many more lives may be taken in the meantime.

A wave of fear hit her, what if this killer had taken Bernie. She closed her eyes and shook her head, no definitely no. They would have no reason. All the other victims had been bad personalities. Bernie was kind, she was warm and she was something Serena had longed for, for so many years without even realising want she wanted. What if this realisation had come too late, what if she'd blown all her chances without even realising they were chances in the first place? Why was life never that simple?

Serena tried to carry on, she went back inside but this time took the stairs. The longer she was away from the ward the better it was going to be. She really didn't have time for some of the staff today, they were far too, well happy for her liking she just wasn't in the mood. She made it back to the doors of AAU but her hand just wouldn't reach out for the handle. Her mind was just so elsewhere for her to even think rationally at this point. How could Bernie do this to her? She tried to call her again, but yet no answer. The door opened as a nurse exited and Serena caught the door and was soon collared by Raf for a second opinion on an MRI scan for a patient with a suspected aneurysm.

The hours dragged on by, Serena hardly left the office all day. She was apparently catching up on the weeks' worth of paperwork but in reality, she was sat spinning in her chair staring at her phone as her eyes passed by the desk. This was rather unfair of Bernie, she hadn't even text that she was okay.

The early hours of the morning hit, the 3am dip just wasn't quite as manageable as usual without the presence of her secret crush. Yes, they weren't together as such but she was all Serena could think about. Do you know how hard it is seeing the one person you genuinely have fallen for every day and not having the balls to tell her? (Yeah well, same.) But until know Serena had never experienced such a thing, she was truly in love. She thought what she had had with those before had been the real thing, but damn she was wrong this was it. The pounding heart, the butterflies creeping up until it felt like you'd swallowed them and they become entangled in your lungs making it ever so hard to breathe and then your tongue just tying in knots so you can't even speak only produce barely audible noises so it causes you to have to run or walk very quickly away in a blind panic. Yeah, that was love and also had become Serena's reality. But she wasn't complaining.

* * *

The next Serena knew of any activity on the ward was the rising of the sun and the presence of the day staff, Fletch had just arrived and Raf had gone home. She looked at her watch and realised she had literally five minutes till her shift was over and she could go home to sleep and try and locate the missing blonde, the love of her life. she gathered her belongings and left. As she reached the entrance the light that met her was kind of blinding, after being cooped up in an office all night with the blinds all shut the real natural light was a shock to the system.

The day was warm already, the birds sat singing from the rooftops, and the grounds were busy with people. All toing and froing from the different departments. Trying to figure out where they were meant to be. There was a slight breeze which was lovely especially in the summer months. She took out her phone, one missed called. She slid up the screen, it was from Bernie. She quickly rang back and finally she picked up.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Nice to speak to you too Serena, how was work?"

"Bernie this is not funny I have been worried sick! Why haven't you been answering."

"Okay, okay, calm your tits."

"my tits are very calm until I see you that is" "oh crap did I just say that out loud"

Serena could feel herself going red even without Bernie's actual presence.

"Umm unfortunately for you I think you did, but thanks for that knowledge."

Serena could hear the mischievous tone to Bernie's voice.

"yeah well um I have to go now, my bed is calling. Talk to you later."

"well as for later I think it's going to be a bit sooner than you think, I hope you don't mind my use of your spare car keys, see you in a minute." The call ended.

"She's in my car! She's actually in my car! What is this! Nice one Campbell, not only have you embarrassed yourself over the phone but know you're in such a tizzy that as soon as you get into that car god knows what's going to become of you" Serena said to herself in a type of shouting whisper. She took a deep breath, she uttered to herself "remember Campbell you're unstoppable" 'yeah until it includes me having to act like a human around that blonde who I'm helplessly in love with.'

* * *

 _Thank you! the next chapter will be up within 2 weeks xx_


End file.
